<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Isolation by Francowitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062785">Isolation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch'>Francowitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Confessions, Current Events, Daddy Kink, Depression, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, Lingerie, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Separation Anxiety, Video &amp; Computer Games, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew the apocalypse would be so damn lonely...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Isolation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is something that is part me working through the frustration of lockdown, the isolation, and inability to go anywhere. And then adding a nice sprinkling of smut because this is also me...</p>
<p>I wrote this back in October, intending to write something smutty for Beka's bday, and instead poured out my own lockdown frustrations. Also... DBD is an awesome game, minus the dirty campers... lmao (I might have been playing a LOT of DBD through October... and over the last year and change)</p>
<p>Thank you <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/">Lorindaa </a> for going over this...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>Isolation </span>
</h1>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I miss going to the clubs, ya know? Like getting sweaty as the music pulses around you. The feel of bodies pressing against you, a stray hand on your ass--" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the fuck Yura?" Otabek's voice was somewhat scratchy over the speaker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Would the two of you flirt elsewhere?" JJ groaned, "We're being slaughtered here. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Merde</span>
  </em>
  <span>! That fucker just hooked me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri sat forward his eyes narrowed on the screen in front of him, "Fuck! Beka, you almost done with your genni?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, but I'm right beside Jean, I can try to get him off." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No you stay there," Yuri advised, "LeRoy you better not give up, I'm on my way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Careful Kitten, the killer keeps coming over here to hit me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dirty camper, fuck that guy." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A chorus of chuckles came over the voice chat as Yuri directed his survivor to where JJ had been hooked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that you on the right?" JJ asked, the sound of clacking keys bursting over the speakers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a boom sound over the game as someone's generator skill check failed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Beks?" JJ asked in concern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wasn't me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank fuck the killer is going for the blueberry," Yuri bit his lower lip as he pressed down on the Sprint button and ran over to JJ's character who was now in the last part of the death clock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was always a risk to pull down a person when the killer was playing dirty, but Yuri was dammed if he wasn't going to at least attempt to make sure his boyfriends survived. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Leave me </span>
  <em>
    <span>Petit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he is coming up behind you…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let the fucker try," Yuri chuckled as he got JJ off the hook. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a sound of horns blaring announcing the last generator was fixed. Two glowing icons popped up showing their exits. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Run," Yuri called out, "I'll try and distract the killer long enough for the door to be opened." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m about a quarter-- what the hell?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri swore as he was hit, there was the alarm showing that the fourth person had actually opened the door and escaped without them. Not only was he caught at the last moment, but the screen was now shaking as the timer to escape started to tick down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am so gonna say something Beka,” Yuri spat over the mic as he was lifted up, he started to wiggle the thumb stick as he attempted to wiggle himself out of the killer’s grasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It isn’t worth it </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kotenok</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Otabek sighed. “I got my door. I’ll come to get you, I have a flashlight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya but fuck that guy,” Yuri grumbled. “Blueberry did fuck all, all goddamned match. I’m hooked, JJ get out of here, you can’t do another one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” JJ laughed, “but with you there he also can’t hook me for a while. Besides, Beks and I have a plan to get you down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh!” Yuri pouted, “I hate being alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know Babe,” Beka’s steady baritone making Yuri shiver slightly, “moment that it is allowed we will get you here too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri scoffed, “Stupid plague. I’m still shocked that you were able to stay in Syrupland.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeh, it helps that Beks here is an internationally recognized skater.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pfft yah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri was watching the timer, they were nearly out of time on the doors being open, he smirked as he watched Otabek’s character pop his head up and start flashing his light at the killer. As the killer turned around, JJ showed up and pulled him down. The trio began to run towards the closing exit, a bell rang as the timer lost a section of time on its countdown. They could hear the frantic heartbeat indicating that the killer was still hot on their heels. Yuri crowed as he watched his character limp over the goal line with JJ and Otabek flanking him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yass!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know if you are too loud you are gonna have someone come in to--” as Otabek finished the thought Yuri heard a knock at his door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Da</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Yuri called out pulling one of his headphones off his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened to show a robe-clad Viktor, “Yurio, Yuuri and I are headed to bed, if you can keep it down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri rolled his eyes, “Yes Old Man, though I suggest you do the same, I don’t think I have music loud enough to cover the sound of you two. Are you sure you should be doing that? I thought it was easy for old men to get heart attacks from getting it up. Last thing you want is to be at the hospital right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Viktor’s eyes went wide as he burst into a tirade in Russian, lecturing Yuri. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vitya? Everything okay?” Yuuri popped his head in and waved to Yuri with a smile. “Have fun, there is some food in the fridge if you get hungry later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks!” Yuri laughed as he made a face at Viktor. “Your husband likes me better than you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does not!” Viktor whined as he turned to leave, calling out for Yuuri in his sing-song way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Idiots,” Yuri murmured to himself as he readjusted his headset, he could hear Otabek and JJ as they argued in the chat. “Why are you two arguing over voice? You are in the same room for fuck’s sake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same house yes,” JJ corrected, “but Beks is in the living room while I’m in our room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh,” Yuri went quiet as he clicked through the menus to level up his character and its skills. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t that he hated that they were together, it was that they were together in a place he couldn’t get to. That and it had been nearly a year of being unable to see each other in person. Rationally Yuri knew that it was stupid to be mad, it was completely out of his control. If it hadn’t also been Otabek’s birthday, perhaps it wouldn’t be as bad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kotenok</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kitten, you okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh? Yeh, just peachy.” Yuri stretched his neck as he readjusted his position. “Ready for another match?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red words flashed on the screen as Otabek and JJ both left the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What th--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Yuri we are going to talk,” Otabek commanded, his tone making Yuri’s hair stand on end and goosebumps to form down his neck and spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes sir.” Yuri answered, causing JJ to chuckle, a sound that transmitted to the call. “You ever hear of push to talk numb nuts?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, I prefer to hear the sounds as they come. It feels more natural, like I’m in the room with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri wiggled in his seat for a moment. “I guess that makes sense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A private message from Otabek came up which made Yuri laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come onto video with us,” JJ’s voice came through, “I wanna see your face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh fine,” Yuri turned off the game and turned on his laptop. “I gotta switch over to the laptop, two sec, ya?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem, take your time,” Otabek replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri closed his bedroom door and locked it, he had no interest in being interrupted once more by the idiot couple. He logged back into the voice application, he signed into the chat where Otabek and JJ were still waiting only with the camera on. Yuri smiled wanly seeing the two of them together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” Yuri laid on the bed beside the laptop, his fingers tracing over the digital forms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, miss you.” Otabek’s eyes narrowed, “you eating enough Yura? You are looking smaller than last time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri rolled his eyes, “Lost weight? With the Idiot Couple? Yeh right, more like I gained. I need to get back into doing more workouts and training. I feel like my ass is growing mushrooms from sitting on it all the damn time. Look at my ass!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri popped up his hips to show off his ass to the camera, wiggling it back and forth. JJ let out a stream of French that Yuri couldn’t keep up with, but the tone told him all he needed to know. He smirked, he still had it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are quite the minx aren’t you, mon petit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, am I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yurachka,” Otabek spoke, his tone low and somewhat commanding. “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri groaned as he allowed himself to faceplant and collapse on his mattress. He let out a long sigh and pulled a pillow towards him and then looked back to the camera, “I guess I just miss you. I fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> that I am here and you two are </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I know it isn’t like you two are partying, but you have each other. You aren’t alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t alone--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri glared at the screen, “Otabek Altin, you know damn well what I mean and how this is different.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otabek smirked, “There is my baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ chuckled, “Nice to hear you speaking like normal, mon coeur.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gah I hate you both, I’m gonna go murder shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sore, I can think of some better uses for your time Yura,” Otabek said with his head cocked to the side. He held up a small black item. “Are you all charged?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri’s eyes went wide as he recognized the remote, he scrambled over to his bedside table and pulled out a black velvet pouch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go prep yourself then, and come back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything else?” Yuri asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otabek smirked, “Surprise us, Kitten.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri felt his face warm up as Otabek used JJ’s preferred pet name on him. “Yes, Daddy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri quickly ran around his room picking up a few things and adjusting the lighting so that there was a spotlight on his bed so that the others could see him properly. Then he went to his ensuite to stretch himself for the special little black toy; while he was in there he also made sure to brush out his hair and put on a crop top that declared him “Daddy’s Little Monster” along with a red lace panty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked out, making sure to give the boys a good show. “How do I look?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri looked at his screen and swallowed, while he had been getting ready it appeared that both JJ and Otabek had as well. Yuri bit his lower lip, seeing Otabek sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing a dress shirt and slacks. JJ was just beside him, kneeling on the floor to his right, a red collar around his neck, and his chest bare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are those new?” Otabek asked, his head cocked to the side. “I don’t recognize that set.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri rubbed his palm over his erection, the lace panels pressing against the sensitive skin. “Yeah they just arrived last week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They look very good,” Otabek said with approval, “show me the rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri climbed back on the bed, to show off his ass, pulling the panty down just low enough that he would be able to see the black toy between his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Otabek praised, “now turn around and spread your legs, I want to take you all in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri turned and opened his legs wide, grateful for all of his years in ballet and yoga which definitely helped when he was looking to tease and entice his partners. He slowly traced his fingers along his inner thighs and palmed over his cock that was pressing against the lace panel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri’s lower back jerked as he felt a low buzz inside his ass, “Oh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otabek sat back with a smile, “Now there is a good boy, keep your legs nice and wide for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Sir,” Yuri responded, his hip rolled in reflex.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri watched Otabek tap his lap; JJ moved more into view, he was in not just a collar, but also had in his own plug, with a tail that wagged behind it. JJ knelt between Otabek’s legs and began to suck at the cock that was freed from the confines of his slacks. Yuri let out a whimper, he watched as JJ’s head bobbed up and down, his moans and wet noises as he sucked. It sounded so lewd and all Yuri wished was that he was there to do more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enjoying the view?” Otabek asked, a knowing smirk on his face, “Why don’t you take off those lovely panties and show me just how much. Don’t throw them too far away either, as they might have more use later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri nodded and with a quick motion he pulled them down and off his ankles. He put the underwear by the lube that was beside him, before he looked back to the screen to wait for further instructions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy, now spread those legs and stroke yourself, show me how you take care of yourself when we aren’t there to help you along.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri moaned, his hand wrapped around his shaft, the buzz from the toy in his ass became stronger. He tightened his grip, letting the wave go over him as he fought to not cum right there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Getting close?” Otabek asked, the one hand firm in JJ’s hair while the other clicked the remote. “Let’s see you make a mess baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri made a louder noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, remember who is in the other room.” Otabek scolded him. “Why don’t you use those panties?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri glared at Otabek, his eyes never wavered as he took the lacey fabric and stuffed it into his own mouth. The vibrations became more intense, Yuri could feel tears pricking behind his eyes, his hips began to move. His body jerked up, as he fucked into his hand, his ass tightened around the toy as though trying to suck it in deeper. The muffled moans became desperate, and only became worse when Otabek decided to drop the level lower. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop stroking.” Otabek commanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri did cry then, his whole body shaking at being cut off from his orgasm after getting so close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remove your gag,” Otabek ordered, “and you will tell me why you are acting the way you were earlier. Otherwise I won’t let you cum and you can just watch me and Jean have fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri glared, pulling out the damp panty from his trembling lips. “Asshole.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Otabek flicked the switch again and the vibe went to the highest vibration before being shut off once more. “Want to try that once more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I could just shut this off and finish myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could,” Otabek mused, “but I doubt it would be nearly as satisfying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri growled, the fucker was right. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> was hot, finishing into a tissue or into the toilet bowl was not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to talk?” Otabek let out a soft moan and gave JJ encouragement before looking back at Yuri. “if you do I will give you a nice reward.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can decide where I finish, throat, face or ass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri huffed out a breath, “Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ’s head stopped moving, and Otabek clicked the remote, the plug began the low level vibrations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri closed his eyes enjoying the feel of the vibration, his cock leaking precum slowly. “I guess it is just that I was missing you guys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We miss you, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but it isn’t the same,” Yuri huffed out a breath. “You have each other. I have the Idiot Couple and the dog. Hell, you even have my cat there, I have no one to comfort me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re jealous, petit?” JJ’s voice came through, rough, which made Yuri open his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess.” Yuri groaned. His hand dropped from his cock. “I just hate this, and here I am, we are supposed to be killing shit and doing what you want cause it is your birthday, Beka and I am being an asshole.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a snort on the other side of the screen; Yuri wasn’t sure who made the sound until Otabek spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is my birthday Yura, I am spending it with the two people most important to me. Do you really think that you can force me into doing something I don’t want to do?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri caught Otabek shaking his head as he looked up at the screen; JJ was now on the bed with Otabek. He watched as JJ slowly removed Otabek’s dress shirt, while Otabek’s eyes never wavered from the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kitten, I don’t think that you appreciate just how much we have missed you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? I’m sure it’s been far easier without me there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oui, c’est vrais.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s true that it is much easier, but it isn’t what we most desire.” JJ kissed Otabek’s neck, “I don’t know if we’ve told you this, but Beks and I are always looking at what we can do to bring you over.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bullshit. There isn’t any way,” Yuri gasped as the vibration was raised, his voice cutting off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Non</span>
  </em>
  <span> it is true, and we </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> have found a way--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otabek clicked his tongue. “I don’t know, it seems flimsy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pourquois?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I think it is a good plan, and it lets us all be together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Yuri asked, “You know how I hate getting these stupid guessing games.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” JJ looked abashed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otabek glared at JJ before he sighed, “I mean this isn’t exactly the way I wanted to do this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We want you to marry us,” JJ grinned as he hung off Otabek. “Well, me specifically. Then I can submit to the court and have you brought to us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri gasped, “You want to marry me?” His eyes then narrowed. “And this is how you ask, my cock in one hand and JJ with a goddamned dog tail?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otabek let out a long stream of Kazahk that Yuri could only catch every fifth or sixth word. “No! This wasn’t exactly what we had been planning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ laughed, “Yeah, but this is exactly how we are like, I wouldn’t expect it any other way with you, Kitten.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So…” Yuri cocked an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” JJ asked, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are ya gonna ask me, then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JJ and Otabek gave each other a look; JJ leaned into Otabek’s neck and began speaking. It was too low for Yuri’s mic to pick up, even if it hadn’t been Otabek had turned up the vibration which made Yuri fall back and gasp. He had all but forgotten the toy and what they had been doing. His cock throbbed as the vibrations pushed through him, the toy angled just right and began to hit into Yuri’s prostate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhh fuuck,” Yuri whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri rolled onto his stomach and got to his knees, ignoring the camera Yuri grabbed the panties. Yuri took the fabric, and wrapped it around his cock and began to fuck into it, his hand reached out, he pulled out a soft bit of fabric. Yuri groaned as he pressed the old black tee shirt to his nose, the faint scent of Otabek. Sleeping with one of Otabek’s or JJ’s old shirts that had been left at his place had become a habit for Yuri since the lockdowns became a thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri could hear Otabek swear, his voice thick with arousal, he opened his eyes to see that both of his lovers were watching him </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck each other,” Yuri said, his pace picking up. “I want to cum with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otabek climbed further up on the bed, he took his position behind JJ and pulled the tail from JJ’s ass before he thrust inside. Yuri felt himself close once more, his eyes locked with Otabek, or at least it felt like they had, long enough that they both opened their mouths and came. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuuuuck,” Yuri cried out, the vibrator just adding to the sensation as he came in thick spurts into the now ruined panties.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri looked to JJ who had all but collapsed under Otabek, his chest heaving as he came down from his own orgasm. Otabek reached out to the bed, he picked up the remote and Yuri felt the vibration end. He let out a long sigh, he wanted to collapse but he needed to clean up, already the cum in his hand was cooling and making the fabric feel gross.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Otabek asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri held up the hand with the cummed on panty, “Need to clean up </span>
  <em>
    <span>da?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I will be back though, so don’t worry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t wash that,” Otabek gestured to Yuri.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Why?” Yuri asked, receiving a meaningful look in return. “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You’re into that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otabek shrugged, “Only when it pertains to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri flushed, “Pervert.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oui, moi aussi.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still alive, Frenchman?” Yuri asked with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I plan on living quite a long life with the cutest fiance and lover. You still have not answered us, </span>
  <em>
    <span>petit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Answered what?” Yuri asked, feigning innocence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yura,” Otabek spoke, first speaking in Kazahk then switching back to English, “will you do us the honour of marrying us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Otabek nodded, a small smirk on his face. “On paper it will be Jean, but we will all be married so far as we are concerned.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could just adopt you, Beka,” Yuri licked his lips. “I remember reading that you could adopt as a gay couple an adult. That it was how people would get married, ya know, before it was legal 'n shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>D’accord</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yura?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri began to cry, “Of course you assholes, like I would ever say no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Je t’aime, petit.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kotenok</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Yuri sniffed. “Okay I need to clean up, and I’m sure you two do too. I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuri stepped into the bathroom, he slipped the dirtied panties into the sink and then rather than turning on the water there he went and slipped into the shower. He would send the underwear to Otabek, let the perverts have a little something special until they were able to come together. Once he was clean, and wearing some pajama pants Yuri crawled back onto the bed where he chatted until sleep took over.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the support and for reading! As always Kudos and Comments only feed the muse.</p>
<p>You can find me on Twitter for more fics and chatter! My asks/DMs are always open!<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/francowitch">@francowitch </a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>